


Sketch

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, This fic is so fluffy you can pet it and it would purr back at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Alex wakes up to a small surprise.





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of the title, but it is what it is. After more than a week of not being able to use my hands after some massive skin irritation, I am back and that is all that matters.

Alex woke up somewhat disorientated. She noticed before her eyes opened that her back was cold at the absence of the other body usually in bed with her. As her eyelids fluttered open, she saw a piece of paper next to her pillow. Alex took in a deep breath and reached for the paper, thinking Astra had gone to get breakfast or run an errand because she didn't need to sleep. Instead, Alex saw a sketch of herself, her naked back exposed, while her hip was covered by the sheet. From the detail in her hair to the shading in the blanket creases, Alex could tell the sketch had taken a good amount of time. It made her wonder just how long Astra had been awake. She knew Astra had fallen asleep before she had the night before, so she wasn't surprised that her lover was up before her as well. Under the sketch, was a quick note, which Alex read right as she heard the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing.

 

**_'It is said that a picture is worth a thousand words. If that is so, I can fill all the sketchbooks in the universe and still never adequately describe your beauty and how much I love you.'_ **

 

Alex's mouth went open in an 'aw' before she could stop herself and she bit her lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. She already knew she would be thinking about this for the rest of the day. Slowly, Alex lifted herself from the bed, carefully placing the sketch next to the framed photo Kara had given her for her birthday of the couple kissing under mistletoe, and searched for her robe. She met Astra in the kitchen, where she was cracking eggs and separating the yolk from the whites to make an egg white omelette for Alex. She would then make an omelette with the yolk afterward. Astra stopped her preparation long enough to accept Alex's morning kiss, Alex placing her thumb and index fingers to the Kryptonian's chin to keep their eyes locked afterward. "Thank you for the sketch. It was beautiful, and a great start to my day."

 

"As are you," Astra said, "and you're welcome, Dearest." When Alex kissed her again and let go, Astra went back to preparing breakfast. She shooed Alex to the dining room table, and then checked the heat of the skillet before she got a small plate out. She placed a poppy seed muffin and scooped some of the fruit salad she had made onto the plate and put it in front of Alex. Soon after, the plate was joined by a cup of coffee. Then Astra went to chop spinach for the omelette.

 

"A beautiful note and breakfast?" Alex asked as she sad down in front of the plate. "What'd you do?"

 

"I am not seeking absolution," Astra said. Her eyebrow furrowed in slight annoyance at the accusation, but when Alex let out a laugh, her face smoothed out again into a smile as she worked, pouring the egg whites into the skillet.

 

"Then what is the occasion?" Alex knew that their second year anniversary was coming up but not for almost a month, and Alex already had their date planned for the day.

 

"Kara would say the lame answer is 'because I love you'. Though true, I admit that to me, there is a bit more to it than that."

 

"Yeah?" Alex prompted.

 

Astra hesitated, watching the skillet for a moment before she flipped the omelette over. She went to Alex to take her plate, earning a small yelp of protest. As she plated the omelette, she said, "It was on this day two years ago when you smiled at me and I was struck like lightening through me. All I could think was that I needed nothing more than to be nearer to you so that you may smile at me like that again. I did not know then that it had been the moment I fell in love with you until that night when Kara banned me from the Google."

 

Alex accepted her plate again with a small laugh. She had heard the story from Kara the following day. When Astra began spending her free time with Alex, she had guessed she had been the motivation for Astra's research into romance and ultimately, the near crash of Kara's laptop and hard drive reboot. Thank Winn it was fixable. This had given Alex the courage to act on her own feelings for the Kryptonian, and the following weeks were filled with flirting until they finally kissed. "It's already been about two years?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Yes. Two wonderful Earth years," Astra said. She whisked the eggs for her own omelette and the kitchen went silent as Alex ate. Once finished, Astra turned off the skillet, scooped a larger portion of fruit salad onto her plate and joined Alex at table. Alex smiled at Astra across the table, which was returned in a reflection of the love she expressed on paper that morning. The two women ate in silence at first, then when Alex had coffee in her, they discussed the day and the upcoming weekend with Kara and Winn. Alex finished up first, and went to the sink to start loading the dishwasher and put away the cheese and eggs. She looked to the clock and knew she wasn't going for a run and said as much to Astra. That gave her more than an hour before she would be reporting to the DEO, and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend that time.


End file.
